Intersections, and particularly those with road crossings, are critical areas of vulnerability for road users. Road users may include vehicles (cars, trucks, motorcycles, etc.), walking pedestrians, cyclists, and other mobile objects. Many of the most common accident scenarios resulting in serious injuries and fatalities include collisions between passenger vehicles and a pedestrian walking through a road crossing (legally or illegally) and cyclists performing maneuvers on roadways that are unpredictable to the driver of the passenger vehicle. Current collision avoidance systems used by passenger vehicles, which have been developed in the attempt to alleviate some of these dangers, relay on classic line-of-sight sensors, such as cameras, radar, and LIDAR. However, these classic sensors may not provide adequate warning to the driver of the passenger vehicle when the collision occurs as the vehicle rounds a turn or when the pedestrian or cyclist makes a sudden movement that is unpredictable to the driver. It would thus be advantageous to provide a system capable of warning of a potential collision without relying on line-of-sight sensors.